


A Matter Of Principle

by Cerdic519



Series: Sanditon, Or The Sorely-Tried Alpha [6]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dean Winchester is So Whipped, M/M, Politics, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A furtherSanditonDestiel sequel. It is 1819. There have been four years of peace on the Continent but increasing unrest in England, as the government stamps down hard on reform. And for an alpha whose omega expects certain things, that can only spell trouble.





	1. Parents!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKitty/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elderly offspring of the insane King George III race to produce an heir following the death of his granddaughter Charlotte of Wales, while Castiel grows increasingly worried about the way the government of which he is a member is heading. And their sons really need to think before going down certain corridors in their house.

Alphas did not whine. That was a fact.

Castiel had arranged for his family to make the long and difficult journey to London and their new home in four stages, bearing in mind that the eighth and most recent addition to his growing brood, baby James, was barely two months old. Dean was looking forward to having a new home in Kennington, a Surrey town within easy reach of Westminster, and had told his husband that they would of course be christening each of the twenty-seven rooms and storage cupboards in the place in turn.

Not yet thirty-five years old, and he could still make his alpha shiver in absolute terror!

The four alphas, the twins Jensen and Jared plus Scaden and Arthur, their omega son Diniel and their daughter Rosemary had been joined two years back by a fifth alpha Peter (contrary to what some annoying omega claimed, Castiel did not subsequently 'strut around town like a peacock who mostly produced alphas', although he may have had a small celebratory trophy made for the occasion. And engraved. 

Then two months ago in what had been Dean's easiest birth so far, the couple had had their first beta, James. 

“Plenty of time for more”, Dean said, making his husband nearly miss his chair at breakfast that morning. The alpha scowled at him.

“Let us at least get to London first”, he grumbled. “Insatiable omega!”

“You had better behave, alpha”, Dean grinned. “Or else I shall be getting out.... The Leash!”

Most alphas did not whine. But there was always the odd exception!

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Castiel putting that thing on him meant that the alpha was subject to the omega's every demand – and oh boy, did Dean make some demands! The 'master' of the house was sure that he caught two of the footmen exchanging money as he limped back down the stairs some time later. He would have turned to glare at them both, but movement of any sort was difficult just now.

And his mate could really stop smiling like that!

“I see that Prince Eddie has come out trumps”, Dean grinned as his alpha whined his way down to his chair. “His wife has produced a baby daughter whom they wish to call Georgiana¹, but the Prince Regent does not like it.”

“I am surprised he is away from the dining-table long enough to notice”, Castiel grumbled. “My.... just about everything!”

Dean not-smirked. Again.

“His brothers Adolphus and Ernest will not be happy”, Dean said, “as it displaces their own sons from the succession. Still the baby has to survive yet, plus there is the chance the the Duke of Clarence might still have a child of his own.”

“Apart from the ten illegitimate ones, you mean”, Castiel said. “Can you pass me the bacon, please?”

“Why?” Dean asked innocently. “Can you not reach it yourself?”

And the poor alpha had to face a long carriage ride as well. Thank the Lord he had had suspension fitted to his carriages recently along with plus some better padded seats. That might make up for having to spend twenty or so miles with Mr. Smirkathon across the table!”

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

In truth Castiel was more than a little concerned about matters in parliament just now especially as the Liverpool government, now entering its eighth year, was somehow contriving to become even more hostile to reform. This was the main reason (which he had not told his mate) for his choice of Kennington for their new home; the alpha did not really expect a revolution like there had been in France, but he knew that tensions in the capital were raised.

Like something else, his brain reminded him unhelpfully. He told it to shut up!

“I do hope we have a good harvest this year”, Castiel said. “Things have not been right with the weather since the Year Without A Summer².

“I too”, Dean said. “The mood of the country is not happy just now. We do not need a revolution just after we have sorted out the French one.”

“At least there is no agitation against the Corn Laws³”, Castiel said.

“That is because there is no corn!” Dean said shortly. “Once things are back to normal then there will be trouble soon enough. I blame the government!”

Castiel looked at him suspiciously.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

The family made it safely to London, even if a certain alpha had to have a lie-down immediately upon their arrival.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

One week later ten-year-old Jensen came into breakfast much more quietly than usual. His brother Scaden looked up in surprise.

“Is everything all right, Jen?” he asked. “You and Jared normally come in together.”

“He is still washing his glorious hair!” Jensen said scornfully. “No, I forgot to ask Papa about something yesterday, and....”

He trailed off. His brother winced.

“You did not actually go into their room?” he asked incredulously.

“I got as far as the door”, Jensen moaned. “Hearing 'harder, harder!' through solid oak – no young alpha deserves that!”

“Papa can be loud”, Scaden conceded. To his surprise his brother shook his head.

“It was not Papa's voice I heard!” he groaned.

Scaden looked at him in horror. His father being..... ew ew ew ew ew!

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Dean may have allowed himself a slight smirk at the discomfited faces of some of their offspring when they finally made it to breakfast that morning, especially over the huge hickey that one of them who was not an omega was wearing. His alpha was, thankfully, too out of it to even notice.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Next time Dean and Castiel have a disagreement over a 'battle'.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Later Alexandrina Victoria, Queen from 1837 to 1901. The death of the Prince Regent's only daughter Charlotte in 1817 had precipitated a crisis when it was suddenly (and rather belatedly) noted that she was the only legitimate offspring of the insane George III's seven sons. Parliament offered generous bri.... incentives to the six others to marry and beget an heir; Frederick Duke of York (trap 2) and Augustus Duke of Cambridge (trap 6) declined, but four took up the challenge despite being in their fifties. That March Adolphus Duke of Cambridge (trap 7) had a son George, only to be displaced first by George Duke of Cumberland (trap 5) with his son George and then Edward Duke of Kent (trap 4) as mentioned. William Duke of Clarence (trap 3) had several children by his marriage but none survived, although one of the descendants from his many illegitimate offspring was prime minister David Cameron. Unfortunately.  
> 2) An event caused by the 1815 eruption of Mount Tambora in modern Indonesia; average temperatures dropped by about 1⁰F, causing widespread famine and starvation across Europe. The harvests of 1817 and 1818 were not much better.  
> 3) A protectionist measure introduced just after the War ended by Tory landowning MPs, it imposed tariffs on imported grain until the price of home-produced grain reached a set level, leading to bigger profits for farmers and starvation for the common people. Widely hated, they were not repealed until 1846.


	2. Peterloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A protest against the government goes horribly wrong and said government naturally decides that everyone else is to blame – but a certain omega takes a different opinion, to a certain alpha's discomfort.

Mr. Castiel Parker sat down carefully on the long, hard _uncomfortable_ Commons benches. It had taken some three months but he and his mate had finally 'christened' every room in their new house, even the small airing-cupboard opposite their bedroom. Thankfully all their children knew, sometimes from bitter experience, to knock very loudly and to wait before entering any room their parents were using because.... well, one did not wish to be scarred for life, did one?

Some little way in front of him sat the leading government ministers flanking the prime minister, Lord Liverpool. Most of them were all right, Castiel supposed, although he had a personal dislike towards Mr. Alistair Darling, a beta whom he suspected had been behind the minor reshuffle two months back which had landed the young alpha the difficult reform portfolio. The Liverpool government wanted very little in the way of reform, but four years and three bad harvests since the War meant the country wanted quite a lot. There was a big demonstration going on up in the city of Manchester today of which the newspapers were making far too much for the government's liking.

Castiel was conflicted not just by his own feelings, which were for some reform, but those of his mate who fully supported the reformists. Not that the alpha was not the master in his own house. He was just considerate enough not to drive the point home.

He shifted uncomfortably on the hard benches. Dean had certainly driven _his_ point home before letting his poor husband out of the house that morning!

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

After the debate was done Castiel adjourned to his small office upstairs. The Palace of Westminster had been started some eight centuries ago and was a complete rabbit-warren; the alpha had actually had to use a map to find his way around for the first few weeks as a member. He was almost at the door when he was intercepted by his secretary, a permanently worried-looking beta named Alfred.

“I tried to catch you at the chamber door, sir”, he said, wringing his hands. “I have some bad news for you.”

Castiel's heart sank. Dean! His family!

“From Manchester”, the beta said, fortunately not noting the alpha's sudden distress. “There has been a riot at the protest in Manchester. At least a dozen people are dead and many hundreds injured!”

The alpha stared at him in horror. This was bad. So very, very bad.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

It got worse. Especially at the dinner-table that evening.

“I see that a government minister has conveyed the thanks of the Nation to the brave Manchester Yeomanry for killing all those dreadful protestors.”

Like a tennis match, his sons and daughter all looked up at their papa's tone. Then back down the table at their father. Several of them crossed themselves.

“The prime minister felt that a statement had to be put out”, Castiel said, trying to keep his voice steady. “And because that rat Darling saddled me with the reform portfolio, I was compelled to sign it. Collective responsibility.”

His mate just looked at him. Castiel made a mental note to get the windows seen to. The August wind coming through the cracks was making him shiver.

“I see.”

Their daughter Rosemary was covertly praying. Castiel gulped.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Even the weather, it seemed, had turned against the alpha.

“A good harvest this year”, Dean observed one morning. “That will cause prices to drop – except we have those Corn Laws so certain people in parliament can make more money.”

Castiel did not know what was more annoying; his mate being right or the fact that Dean had not used any of his manifold 'special equipment' on the alpha since the massacre. There was still sex but Castiel wanted more. His life was so hard.

In both senses!

“There has been an uprising against the government in Huddersfield, up in Yorkshire”, Dean read. “Another fast-growing town that has no voice in the Commons. Brutally suppressed, as is the Liverpool way.”

“Would you have me resign?” Castiel asked. “I can do little enough in my current position, but I could do nothing if I resigned my post.”

“That is between you and your conscience”, Dean said primly.

Castiel was sure that their son Jensen muttered “and his trousers” but the young alpha had long perfected the innocent look of his papa. Damnation!

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

The breaking-point came two months later. Dean looked up from his book as his husband entered the room.

“You are home early”, he said. “Is something wrong?”

“I have resigned!”

Dean stared at him in shock.

“Why?” he asked.

“Sidmouth, the Home Secretary, has introduced six new acts¹ to stamp down on reform”, Castiel said angrily. “I told him that I could not serve under such a government and handed in my resignation ten minutes later. That rat Darling had his son already lined up and waiting to take over from me.”

“I am proud of you”, Dean said. “You have done the right thing.”

“I can only hope the voters of Hailsham see it that way”, Castiel sighed.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

The government had had to work hard to get their repressive measures through parliament, and the bad weather that December led Castiel to decide to stay in London rather than return to Sussex. At least his rival's triumph was short-lived; the new minister for reform Mr. Azazel Darling contrived to get into a duel over a gambling debt from which he emerged second. And dead.

A few days after Valentine's Day Castiel returned to the house to find his brother Lucifer outside. The elder Parker had a London home but it was rare for him to leave Sussex and his beloved Inias.

“What a month it has been!” Castiel said as he drew up. “The Duke of Kent dying, then the king, then the former Regent's illness. And now a plot to blow up the Cabinet! I really....”

He stopped. Inias was coming down the path carrying his youngest James, the rest of the family trailing behind him.

“What is wrong?” Castiel asked anxiously.

“Nothing!” his brother grinned. “Except your mate has gone into heat, which is why we sent for you. We shall keep the children out of your wa.....”

Castiel was already gone, sprinting past his offspring with far too much eagerness. His brother did not smirk at the fact that they collectively rolled their eyes at their sex-mad father.

Inias shook his head at him, Apparently he did smirk after all. Oh well, if he was lucky his omega might make him really pay for it!.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Ten years pass before we rejoin the idjits in the next episode of Sanditon, _Reform Or Bust_. It is the reign of King William IV and the pressure for constitutional reform has reached breaking-point. Castiel is back in government – but for how long?

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The Six or Gag Acts. They prohibited the training of civilians in arms, granted local magistrates the rights to seize weapons without a warrant, reduced the rights to bail, demanded any meeting of more than fifty people to get approval from the local sheriff, increased the maximum sentence for 'seditious writings' to fourteen years transportation and increased taxes on newspapers and magazines. This last one was the most damaging and fiercely fought.


End file.
